


The best wingman

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry lures Draco out on the grounds for some late night shenanigans.





	The best wingman

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 6  
> Position: The forbidden forest  
> Prompt: "I can feel it in the air tonight." - Pick either: 1) Magical Creatures ~~OR 2) Detention OR 3) The Return of Something Dark~~ \- Minimum: 184 Maximum: 841  
> Word count: 840  
> Summary: Harry lures Draco out on the grounds for some late night shenanigans.
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird)!

“Potter, wait!”

Draco tumbled after Harry out of the front doors and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry’s invisibility cloak trailing behind them.

“We’ll get caught!” he hissed as he caught up with Harry, taking his hand to slow him down.

Harry just laughed.

“What? Are you afraid to be seen with me _Malfoy_?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Not so much being seen with you as being caught out of the castle after hours.”

“I just wanted to show you something,” Harry said with a giggle.

Harry tugged his hand, and Draco wouldn’t have the strength to deny him, even if his head wasn’t spinning because of the half bottle of firewhiskey they had just shared.

“Could we at least use that sodding invisibility cloak of yours? Honestly, how you got me to agree to this idea is beyond me, Potter.”

Harry stopped so abruptly that Draco stumbled into him, and he had to seize Harry around the waist to keep himself from toppling over. Harry laughed as he also nearly lost his balance and Draco felt his ears going warm.

“I thought we agreed it was ‘Harry’ now,” Harry said breathlessly when they had regained their balance.

Draco straightened up, feeling lightheaded in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol swirling in his veins. Reluctantly he let go of Harry and smoothed out his robes for something to do.

”I’ll call you anything you want.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Shit. He hadn’t meant it like that. This was dangerous territory. Sure, they had developed a kind of flirtatious friendship over the past few months, but Harry couldn’t be interested in something more serious than that with Draco, could he?

Draco cleared his throat.

“You er, wanted to show me something?”

“Oh. Right.” Harry shook himself. “Right. This way.” 

He grabbed Draco’s hand again and led him over the grounds toward Hagrid’s hut.

“What are we doing?”

“This is a night of forgiveness, isn’t it?” Harry called back. ”I can feel it in the air!”

Harry stopped again, nose turned up, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

“Forgiveness?”

Draco’s stomach squirmed, but Harry turned his face to him with a soft expression.

“You’ll see.”

They continued down the slope, passed Hagrid’s hut and had soon reached the paddocks where three hippogriffs were grazing. Harry let go of Draco’s hand and approached the fence.

“I thought maybe you and Buckbeak could bury the hatchet.”

“ _Buckbeak_? But he-”

“Er, yeah, I know,” Harry said, looking sheepish, “but Hermione and I saved him. He’s called Witherwings now.”

“You saved him,” Draco said flatly. Of course Harry had saved the beast. He shook his head. “Do I even want to know how?”

Harry pulled his earlobe. 

“Er, that’s a long story, I’ll tell you some other time,” and fuck did he look annoyingly adorable.

“Okay, you want us to bury the hatchet. How?”

Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

“Simple! You just bow, like when you first met, only this time you won’t be a prat. And hopefully he’ll forgive you.”

“You do know that these are extremely proud creatures and they can hold a grudge like no other?”

Harry chuckled to himself, "Yes I seem to attract those". He quirked an eyebrow and turned to Draco. "What's the matter, scared Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed. No way was Harry going to one up him this time.

“You wish,” he said and started to climb the fence.

Inside he started to wonder if this was such a good idea, as Buckbeak’s orange eyes regarded him sceptically, but he bowed all the same, careful not to break eye contact. His heart almost stopped when the foul creature didn’t look in the least well disposed, but to his immense relief, Buckbeak finally sank to his knees. Draco took a tentative step towards him and reached out to pet his head, heart still in his throat.

“Do you want to try flying?” Harry asked behind him.

Draco froze.

“I...think that would be pushing it too much.”

“Hmm. Too bad, I was hoping I could go with you,” Harry said, much closer now, his breath tickling Draco’s ear. “I could sit behind you,” he continued, his front touching Draco’s back.

Draco took a deep breath and turned, his hands coming up to rest on Harry’s hips.

“I’d rather stay on the ground. Like this.”

Harry chuckled, putting his arms around Draco and brushing their lips together. 

“I think I’d rather do that too,” he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Draco’s. “Would you really call me anything I want?”

Draco nodded, afraid to speak and break whatever spell was causing this.

“How about ‘boyfriend’?” Harry whispered, all boldness suddenly gone.

Draco let out a laugh.

“I’d love to,” he said, thinking that the sight of Harry’s bright smile could make him conjure a million patronuses.

A rustle of feathers made him turn around. Buckbeak was regarding them wearily. Draco snorted.

“I can’t believe you used a hippogriff as your wingman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
